Distracted driving is driving while doing another activity that takes a driver's attention away from driving. Distractions include, but are not limited to, using a mobile device, eating and drinking, and talking to passengers. However, because using a mobile device such as to text or to surf the web, combines three types of distraction—visual (e.g., taking eyes off the road), manual (e.g., taking hands off the wheel) and cognitive (e.g., taking mind off driving)—it can be the most dangerous distraction. According to distraction.gov, an official U.S. government website for distracted driving, drivers who use handheld devices are 4 times more likely to get into crashes serious enough to injure themselves. This is, in part, because driving while using a cell phone reduces the amount of brain activity associated with driving by 37%. Studies show that headset use is not substantially safer than handheld use. Although these facts and statistics are powerfully persuasive, drivers still reach for and/or use mobile devices while driving. Each day, more than 15 people are killed and more than 1,200 people are injured in crashes that are reported to involve a distracted driver.
Prior art solutions that promote safe driving by limiting use of a mobile device exist today. One solution requires hardware equipment to be installed in a vehicle. The hardware equipment communicates with a mobile device and informs the mobile device that the vehicle is moving based on readings of the vehicle's speedometer. Usage of the mobile device is limited when the vehicle is in motion. There are issues with this solution. First, this solution is typically expensive as it requires installation of new hardware in the vehicle and software in the mobile device. Second, this solution can be easily disabled or bypassed. Third, this solution is limited to the vehicle that the equipment is installed in. Fourth, this solution indiscriminately turns off or limits usage of the mobile device for everyone in the vehicle.
Another solution uses G.P.S. information of a mobile device. Usage of the mobile device is limited when the mobile device is in motion. There are also issues with this solution. For example, it doesn't matter whether the mobile device is actually being used by the driver or a passenger. This solution also indiscriminately turns off or limits usage of the mobile device for everyone in the vehicle.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.